finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunblade (weapon type)
The Gunblade, in its first appearance, was the weapon of choice for Squall Leonhart and his rival; Seifer Almasy. It was a sword with a gun-half, such as a pistol (as with Seifer's Hyperion) or revolver (as with Squall's Revolver), which serves as the hilt for the blade. Despite its name, it could not be used as an actual gun, meaning it didn't fire projectiles, and could therefore only be used in melee combat, making it more like a gun supplementing a sword than a blade supplementing a firearm, e.g. a bayonet on a rifle. The firing of the Gunblade's chambers induced a tremor in the blade effectively making it similar to a vorpal blade. However, in later versions, a Gunblade could indeed fire projectiles of varying power and effects. Appearances ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- During the attack on Junon, Zack Fair is attacked by copies of Genesis Rhapsodos wielding a large Rocket Launcher Sword hybrid. This type of Genesis copies later appears in many missions. Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Weiss the Immaculate uses two katana-revolver hybrids that are similar to Gunblades in battle against Vincent. These katana are capable of long-range fire albeit in single bursts, similar to a shotgun or rifle. List of Gunblades: * Earth * Heaven Final Fantasy VIII ''Final Fantasy VIII was the first game in the series to feature Gunblades, and are also weilded by the main protagonist Squall, as well as Seifer. Below is a list of the Gunblades present in the game. List of Gunblades: * Revolver * Shear Trigger * Cutting Trigger * Flame Saber * Twin Lance * Punishment * Lion Heart * Hyperion ''Final Fantasy XIII This unique weapon has the ability to transform between ''Gun-mode and Blade-mode. Possessed by Lightning in Final Fantasy XIII this weapon is capable of both melee and long-range properties. It has a holster that swings behind the buttocks of the wielder for the weapon to rest. References in Non-''Final Fantasy'' Games ''Parasite Eve II A gunblade makes an appearance in ''Parasite Eve II as a weapon that the gorilla like Number 9 uses. Upon his defeat Aya can use the weapon as one of her secret weapons (a 12 gauge rifle) if certain objectives are met. * Gunblade ''World of Warcraft Also, in World of Warcraft, players can obtain a Bind on Equip rare gun named "The Gunblade," though it has no function as anything other than a gun and does not resemble any form of Gunblade in ''Final Fantasy. Gunblades in Popular Culture Vanishing Star The Vanishing Star is the Gunblade wielded by Rinoa in the fanmade CG movies Dead Fantasy. It possesses a revolver handle like Squall's gunblade but features a different blade with a white feather and the words Vanishing Star inscribed upon it. Rinoa is seen wielding it one handed in a rapier-like style. When not in use it has a belt holster that it can attach to on the wielder's hip. Shotgunblade In Dion Roger's popular Dion Roger's Rinoa concept design of Rinoa, Rinoa is seen wielding this gunblade which possesses a shotgun handle and a Griever etching on the blade. It has been dubbed the Shotgunblade by Dion Roger when commenting on the art's design. See Also *Revolver *Lion Heart